Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island
This article is a movie. For the book see [[Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island (book)|Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island (book)]] "Good luck, Mara. It's up to you." -Ellen, telling Mara to try her best Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island '''is the first animated direct to video film. This movie takes place during a few episodes of '''Dinotopia: The Animated Series. Plot Just after the movie starts, Kex Bradley jumped over a log when he was practicing for some exercise, so he starts to run Just as he thought he could, he tripped and fell into the pond, where he was now soaking wet. Shanise and Mara saw everything, and they laughed, a little. After Kex got dried, he went to the kitchen to wait for John to cook him something. But John was out for today, and 26 had to be in charge while he's away. For her, it was easy taking care of the baby hatchlings. But for Kex, he was jumping up and down disturbing the hatchlings' naps. That causes the hatchlings to wail. Just as she thought it was annoying, Mara calmed the hatchlings down by singing a song "Quiet, My Little Dinos", which the hatchlings were quiet. While everyone was asleep, a strange light was showing when Kex woke up. He quietly got out of his bed, and sneaked outside. The light was of course a shooting star, an object that Kex had never seen before. John had followed Kex and send him back to bed. Kex was hoping that he might follow the star. Next morning Characters * Kex Bradley * 26 * Shanise * Mara * Thudd * John * Albagon * Spazz * Stinktooth * Ellen * David * Cyrus Crabb * Rhoga (cameo) * Sebastian (cameo) Voice Cast * Alyssa Milano as 26 *Alec Medlock as Kex Bradley *Tara Strong as Mara *Jamie Kennedy as Spazz *Michael Clarke Duncan as Stinktooth *Kate Higgins as Shanise *Jim Cummings as Thudd *Anndi McAfee as Ellen *Michael Brandon as Cyrus Crabb *Jeremy Suarez as David, a 13 year old teen who was seperated from his family and was founded by Ellen. Uncredited * Diedrich Bader as John * George Segal as Albagon Locations * Beach * John's Hatchery * Waterfall City * Blustery Bluffs Canyon * The Island of Unknown Songs * Quiet, My Little Dinos (Tara Strong & Alyssa Milano) * Big Water (Dinotopia version; Alec Medlock, Tara Strong, Alyssa Milano, Masasa Moya, Anndi McAfee, Michael Clarke Duncan, Jim Cummings, & Jamie Kennedy) * Homesick (Tara Strong & Alec Medlock) * I'll Take You There (Instrumental version; ending only) Trivia *This movie marks the first for a few things: **This is the first Dinotopia: The Animated Series movie. **This is the first movie that Kate Higgins voiced Shanise *The movie was debuted between December 31, 2005, and January 1, 2006, during the day of New year's Eve. *This is the last and only movie that Alec Medlock voices Kex Bradley. *The only Dinotopia: The Animated Series direct to movie to be released on VHS. *In the original concept, the storyboard is supposed to feature Rhoga to the film, but due to character budget, her role was cancelled, which Shanise then takes over her role. *This is the first movie to have a guest character make an appearance. *This movie can occassionally be rated the best movie ever of New Year's Eve. *The movie production takes place during a few episodes from the series. *The song "Big Water" was taken from a Universal movie, "The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island", but with different lyrics. *The songs "Quiet, My Little Dinos", "Big Water", & "Homesick" were later instrumentals seen in a CD album. Errors * When Kex got on a log, a rock is seen behind him. Moments later, when Kex got out of the log, the rock disappears. * When 26 says "Hurry!", she has Mara's voice. * Spazz's mouth doesn't move when he said "Run!". * When Shanise picks up Spazz, her hand is a little darker. * In the Albanian dub, the song "Big Water", were not dubbed. * In the Flemish Dutch dub, most of the English voices can be heard briefly in most part of the movie. * John and Albagon's actors, Diedrich Bader & George Segal were uncredited. * In the Castilian Spanish dub, when Kex says "I don't know", his voice was out of sync. * Thudd makes his appearance, dispite appearing briefly in the movie. * E.G. Daily, who voiced Sebastian, is credited, even though he doesn't speak in this movie. In Other Languages Category:Dinotopia: The Animated Series Movies